Infestation
by aspiringnostalgic
Summary: Shingeki no Kyojin AU in which Doctor Jaeger is a surgeon at the Colossal Hospital and does experiments, calling it "personal work." At times, these experiments go horribly wrong, but never were they so bad as to cause an apocalypse. After Doctor Jeager goes down to do some personal work, some strange creatures begin to plague the hospital and kill the patients.


Strange things often occurred in the Colossal Hospital that was perched on the top of a hill, quite a distance from any other buildings. Doctor Jaeger, while he was an excellent surgeon, often worked on his own experiments that sometimes went wrong. Though, the public was none the wiser. All of the issues caused by these experiments could more often than not be blamed on machine malfunctions or slight mistakes in surgical procedure. No one knew that when Doctor Jaeger went off to do personal work, he was working on very strange and unimaginable things. Not even his children or wife knew about this. It was only Doctor Jaeger and a few of his colleagues who were very much intrigued by his work.

His wife was emitted into the hospital where he worked; she was pregnant. One of Doctor Jeager's colleagues did most of the work with her, upon Doctor Jaeger's request. He was very busy with an experiment that he didn't want to get out of hand, so he, unfortunately, had very little time to spend with his wife. He did check on her, and his children who accompanied her sporadically. He would talk to them for short intervals before he went back to do personal work.

"I have to get back to work, you two. Take good care of your mother," he told Eren and Mikasa. Eren Jaeger was Doctor Jaeger's biological son; he was ten years of age. Mikasa Ackerman was his adoptive daughter; she was also ten years of age.

"Dad, can Mikasa and I can go visit Armin today?" Eren asked, as he did almost every day. Armin Arlet was a patient at the Colossal Hospital. He was admitted for hemoptysis; he was Mikasa and Eren's age. As always, Doctor Jaeger would sigh and tell them that Armin wasn't feeling well, and after a few minutes of watching his kids plead, he'd tell them that they could go as soon as a doctor came in for their mother. As soon as Doctor Jaeger left, Eren approached his mother. As always, he'd tell her how someday he was going to be just like his father - he was going to cure people of their illnesses. His mother, as usual, would make an uneasy expression and just nod at her son, telling him that he sure had big dreams.

Soon, a doctor entered the room, and Mikasa and Eren bolted out. They rushed over to room 104, which was the room in which Armin was. Eren quickly went to his friend's side with Mikasa not too far behind. "Hi, Armin!" Eren said, excitedly. He shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders and reached inside to get the book that Armin had asked for; a book filled with pictures of places all around the world. "I brought this for you," he said as he placed the book on Armin's lap. Armin's face lit up.

"Woah, you actually got it!" he exclaimed as he opened up the book. He started looking at the pictures - first it was places in France. "It's a shame that I won't get to see these places in person, huh? But the pictures are really nice. I can pretend that I'm there!" He pointed to a picture of a street in France with a lot of different shops. "I'd like to imagine being here. This is where they sell all kinds of foods and stuff! That shop there is called a fromagerie. I think that sells bread. Or was it cheese? I forget what my grandfather told me. But wouldn't it nice to be there?" Armin started flipping through the book and pointing out places that he wished that he could go to, and explaining what he remembered his grandfather telling him about those places; his grandfather got to travel a lot when he was young.

While the three of them were looking at the book, they heard a loud crash. Eren and Mikasa headed for the door to see where the noise had come from. Down the hallway, Eren saw a large black figure with six appendages. Its two legs were long and boney, two of its arms were bony as well with claws, and the other two of its arms were stick-like without any hands or claws. He could only see it from the back, but it was frightening nonetheless. He pointed it out to Mikasa.

"We need to get out of here," she said, grabbing Eren's arm. Eren looked back at Armin and made his way over to him despite Mikasa's grasp on his arm. He took his hand and started pulling him out of his bed. Mikasa pulled both of them along in the opposite direction from where they saw the creature until Eren stopped.

"Mikasa, wait!"

"There's no time to wait; we need to go."

"But what about mom!?" Eren shouted before running in the direction of the creature. That was the direction of their mother's room. Mikasa urged Armin to go on without her before she followed Eren to their mother's room. She seemed okay, which was a relief to them both. "Mom, mom, you need to come with us. We have to get out of here!" Eren yelled. Both his mother and the doctor looked confused. Just as she was about to ask what was making Eren act so strangely, she clutched her stomach - something felt weird. She looked frantically at the doctor who immediately back away as if he knew something was going to go wrong. Eren and Mikasa watched in horror as a long black appendage ripped through their mother's stomach. A creature which resembled a slightly smaller version of what Eren and Mikasa saw in the hallway emerged from their mother's stomach. It had a head but it seemed to not have a face until its mouth opened to reveal row after row of needle-like teeth. Its blood-red tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around Eren's mother's neck. It's jaw unhinged so that it could pull her head into its mouth.

"M-Mikasa! E-Eren! L-leave. You… you have to leave!" she yelled as she felt the teeth digging into her skin. A thick red liquid mixed with a pitch black goo and streamed down her face. "Leave!"

"No, mom! We need to save you! You can't die!" Eren yelled. Mikasa grabbed Eren's arm as if urging him not to go near that creature. The doctor who had backed away and let this ensue picked Eren up and threw him over his shoulder, then picked up Mikasa and carried her.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll take your children and make sure they're safe," he grunted. Eren kicked and screamed in protest. He reached his hand out for his mother. He didn't want to let her die; he couldn't let her die. But, he also couldn't get out of this doctor's grasp. As he was being taken out of the room, he saw the creature bite harder at his mother's skull, breaking it open. It had only begun eating the soft organ inside her head when Eren couldn't see into the room any more. Eren continued to scream as he was carried further and further away from his mother. The doctor took the two children to an area of the hospital labeled "Quarantine." Inside of this area was a sea of crying and scared people. Eren and Mikasa were put back down once inside. Eren wouldn't move, though. Mikasa had to grab his hand and pull him further inside. She found Armin once they were in there. He seemed happy to see that they were okay, but his happiness ceased once he saw the lethargic look on Eren's face; he looked as if he had just had a lobotomy. He merely stared ahead of him, unresponsive to anything that either of them said or did. It seemed like such a long time had passed before Eren finally moved. He made eye-contact with Mikasa, then shifted his gaze to Armin before looking at neither of them again and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm going to kill those things…" he growled. Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder and told him not to be stupid - he couldn't possibly kill those creatures. Eren shook her hand away. "I'm going to kill them! Every last one of them!" Eren started screaming and angrily punching the wall of the room. People started murmuring things until two nurses rushed over to Eren to force him to calm down with one quick injection of a needle. The two of them then just looked at all the people staring at the scene before going off once more. Armin and Mikasa kneeled next to Eren and waited for him to stop mumbling nonsense. "I will… I'll… kill them all…" Armin and Mikasa just looked at each other; worry was apparent on both of their faces.


End file.
